Regalo de Navidad
by Knight ice
Summary: Es epoca de Navidad y las chicas se han ido, pero Nagisa no esta sola. espero les guste esta historia grax


La pequeña nagisa se detuvo y miro a travez de las ventanas de los Strawberry dorm, los pasillos lucian solos, desolados y frios, Eran las vacaciones de Navidad y todas sus amigas habian partido para pasar la temporada con sus respectivas familias. Sus padres estaban trabajando por lo cual tedria que pasar esos dias en el instituto.

Presiono contra su peho el paquete que traia en sus manos, una caja compacta de color lila adornado con un moño color vino, claramente hecho a mano, los anteriores intentos en su habitacion eran el vivo ejemplo de eso.  
Caminaba con serenidad, era una epoca de felicidad, no estaba sola.

- Nagisa, mi pequeña flor, vagando por los pasillos en lugar de repasar tus materias?-

La joven peliblanca se hayaba unos metros adelante apoyando su mano en el picaporte de la puerta de su habitacion que se hayab entreabierta, es como si pudiera sentir sentir mi presencia penso nagisa al mismo tiempo que intentaba ocultar el paquete tras su espalda.  
No sabia como explicar que su cuerpo la habia llevado inconsitemente a la habitacion de su sempai ni como entregarle lo que tanto trabajo le habia tomado.

-etto, ehh.. yo.. solo andaba por aquie Shizuma onee-sama, yo...-

Unos delicados dedos se posaron en sus labios; el tibio y suave contacto la silencio; estremecio su cuerpo al grado de sintir que en cualquier momento caeria, esto parecio notarlo Shizuma quien la la tomo de la cintura acerco sus labios a su oido...

- eres mala mintiendo, tendre que castigarte por eso- mordisqueo ligeramente su oreja, la humedad hizo que nagisa gimiera entrecortadamente mientras se aferraba al vestido de shizuma.

- que creen que hacen en a mitad del corredor? - pregunto una voz familiar.

Shizuma volteo y vio a Miyuki su vieja amiga, caminaba hacia su direccion sosteniedo unos librs, llevaba un sueter negro con botones plateados, el mismo que hace un a?o habia recibido como regalo de parte de shizuma.  
su expresion mostraba una obvia desaprobacion a la conducta de su amiga, ironicamente se sentia feliz por ver a su amiga sonreir abiertamente como lo hacia cuando eran mas jovenes y que se dedicaba a amar a una sola persona con toda su alma.

-crei que estarias todo el dia en la biblioteca, olvidaste algo acaso- la peliblanca aun retenia en sus brazos a nagisa

- no, solo me aburri un poco y quize venir a descansar, en fin, no queria interrumpir prosigue con lo tuyo-

sin mas, miyuki se dirigio a su haitacion. tras ella una recuperada nagisa intentaba hablar.

-shizuma onee-sama, etto, esto espara ti-

apenada entrego el regalo a shizuma, las piernas nuevamnete parecian estar apunto de fallarle. Por su lado Shizuma tomo el presente, lo destapo con cuidado, guardo el mo?o estaba segura que la su amda se habia esforzado en hacerlo y adentro estaba una bufanda, blanca con los bordes rosa claro,  
era larga lo suficiente como para dos personas. La tomo y la paso por su cuello; con una mano acarico la cabeza de Nagisa.

Sin pensarlo mas, tomo su mano , Nagisa alzo la vista sonrio al ver que shizuma se habia puesto la bufanda; shizuma camino sin decir nada, nagisa solo la seguia, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, no sabia que iva pasar.  
En unos instantes estaban saliendo e los dormitorios, a su alrededor la blancura de la nieve cubria los arboles que solia contemplar en las otras esaciones del año. Los caminos que a diario recorria ahora envueltos en la gelida nieve contrastaba con sus uniformes oscuros.

- a donde vamos Shizuma onee-sama-

- ya lo veras peque?a-

Nagisa penso que talves se dirigirian al invernadero, como se encontrarian las plantas con es imagino al lado de shizuma cuidano de las flores, contemplaria la mirada de la pleiblanca absorta en sus creaciones.  
sin embargo ese camino, no las llevaria ahi, se dirigian ala..

- la biblioteca? piensas llevarme a estudiar ? - nagisa estaba considerando huir

-claro que no tontita, no vamos a estudiar, solo quiero mosrarte algo-

Al entrar la poca calidez del lugar inundo sus cuerpos, shizuma guio a Nagisa hacia las escaleras, los focos iluminaban tenuemente la biblioteca, sin personas ahi todo se veia lugubre, al mirar estab frente una puerta que nunca habia visto abierta; el ultimo piso era poco transitado, los libros eran poco usuales habia escuchado. shizuma saco una llave la introdujo en la cerradura y la hizo girar.  
El corredo estaba algo oscuro, un poco adelante se veia algo de luz al acercarse u poco mas...

Nagisa entro apresuradamente, shizuma habia soltado su mano, la habitaion era peque?a pero hermosa, era como ua terraza con vista al lago, era de colores claros un par de sillones y una mesita al centro, con una tetara y una bandeja con pastelillos.  
Al acercarce a las grandes ventanas contemplo el paisaje, la vista esde ahi era unica, el lago congelado los arboles, los dormitorias que sobresalian ligeramente en aquel blanco espectaculo, estaba segra que muy pocas personas conocian ese lugar.  
Miro el cielo y noto que estaba comenzando a nevar poco a poco era como si estuviese en otoño y contemplara las hojas caer, solo que no era otoño, era invierno y miraba la nieve caer y desvanecerse en la corta inmensidad del lago, del pasto de todo lo que estaba frente a su vista.

Sintio algo pasar por su cuello miro y vio a shizuma cubrirla con una parte de la bufanda, mientras tomaba como pretexto lo mismo para acercarse a ella y pasar un brazo por su hombro.  
Nagisa also la mirada vio sus ojos, se veia reflejada en ellos.

Shizuma se acerco y la beso, la calidez del beso rompia el frio que recorria el lugar. Interrumpiedno el beso para poder tomar aire, shizuma se mantuvo ligeramente inclinada con su frente en la frente de ella; antes de volver a besarla le susurro...

- Feliz navidad mi pequeña-

fin


End file.
